Why me, Why me!
by The Abyssal Darkness
Summary: In an Alternate Universe Gohan and co have an adventure at Capsule Corps. What secrets can Gohan keep and what ones will be revealed. Will Vegeta be a tool in our Hero's downfall or will he rise from Vegeta's criticism and prove him wrong. These are the adventures of a Saiyan Hybrid. Read more to find out. Hopefully will have a G/V and E/S. On hold any ideas are loved!
1. Chapter 1: Fuck!

**Hey guys, Sorry about Ascending Hybrid being put on hold, I have just had so much Writers Block and would appreciate any help. Bu I shall prevail and finish it….. eventually. So yes here is Why me, Why Me! A Fanfic about Gohan having to go on a field trip to CC. I know it has been so many times but it is an awesome template for a FF. So hopefully mine doesn't disappoint. Enjoy.**

**A/N THIS IS RE-WRITTEN, I HAD MADE A FEW MISTAKES BEFORE, THEY HAVE BEEN FIXED.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT, if I did they would have a sequel by now.**

**Why me, Why me! Chapter 1**

_**Chapter 1: Fuck!**_

Gohan POV

Shit, I'm late again, I shouldn't be racing around in the morning and having to rush to school.

'Mom why did you make me go!' I moaned internally. As I skidded around the corner I saw a familiar door, Number 214. After sprinting, as humanly possible to it I open it slowly and walk in.

3…2…1…Now!

"Gohan Son, how many times do I have to tell you, you need to be present for roll call!" He scolded and I did what I usually did, I looked at my feet and muttered, "Yes, Sir. Sorry sir." Then I quickly got to my seat.

"Really Gohan?!" Videl whispered across from Erasa, her BFF.

"What, I got caught up in traffic!" I whispered back defensively.

The teacher had just finished roll call, "Right everyone listen in." he began fishing out some yellow forms from his briefcase. "We have been given the amazing opportunity by none other than the famous Bulma Briefs to join her at her workplace and Home, Capsule Corps, to learn about what the company does and what life is like after school."

I paled and Erasa, Videl and Sharpener, the school jock noticed, he looked across at me and whispered, "Hey Nerd, whats so bad about that?"

"FUCK!" I yelled and slammed my head on to my desk, and further more on to the floor.

"Mr. Son, mind your tongue or I shall send you to the Prinicpal's office.

Then the commotion began, I should have stayed quiet. All I heard now with my sensitive hearing is, "What's so bad about meeting one of the world's most famous people?" and "WTF, how did he not get injured from that, never mind that how did he do it?"

My friends just looked at me dumbstruck by my outburst and by what I had done.

"ALRIGHT CLASS! SETTLE DOWN!" The teacher bellowed and all noise ceased.

"Thank you, now each of you must take a form when you leave to go to your lessons, Mr. Son, please stay behind, I'd like a quick word with you."

Everyone got up and left leaving me with the teacher.

"Do you understand why you are here Gohan?" he asked in a more civil tone.

"Because you asked me to stay sir." I replied keeping my anger in check.

"Thank you, now please tell me why did you shout obscenities across my classroom?"

"Because I know the Briefs personally and I don't like to brag about it, sir." I replied after a minute of hesitation.

"Oh really, Mr. Son, I think you need to try harder than that to find an excuse for your actions."

"No, sir, I'm honestly serious."

"Prove it." He said bluntly, "Ring Bulma Briefs' Personal number."

"Ok." I replied pulling out my cell phone. I quickly went to my contacts list and selected Bulma, then a pressed ring and put it on loudspeaker.

After five tones she picked up, _"Hey Gohan, what's the problem?"_

"Hey Bulma, I was just proving to my teacher that I know you personally."

"_Oh, well sir, if you can hear me, this is the One and Only Bulma Briefs and I can assure you that I know Gohan and his entire family, personally."_

My teacher looked from me to the phone and back.

"_WOMAN! MY MACHINE IS BROKEN AGAIN! FIX IT!"_ I heard Vegeta yell.

I quickly ended the call and left the teacher stuttering to himself. After explaining to my teacher of my next class why I was late I went to my regular seat.

The rest of the morning went by like a breeze, no questions about what I had done to my desk or why I had yelled obscenities. At Lunch I decided I was going up to the roof. After arriving I sat down and began to dig into my mom's delectable cooking, man she was a great cook. After grabbing my first bowl of spaghetti I noticed that the other three had found out where I had gone and joined me.

"Hey guys." I said wincing pre-emptively for the bollocking that was to come.

"Hey." They muttered. Wow their day must have been shit so far, usually they have a lot of energy by lunch.

"Would you like some food?" I asked concerned that they seemed a bit out of it.

"Nah, no thanks Brains." Sharpener sighed.

"Seriously what's up with you three?"

"You, how are you so strong that breaking a desk doesn't even give you a scratch?" Videl piped up, finally looking up from her abandoned bag of fruit.

"A lot of hard work and training."

"What is?"

"Well you asked how I broke the desk without injury, that was my answer." I replied slowly.

"DON'T SPEAK TO ME AS IF I'M BRAIN DEAD!" She screamed at me.

I actually decided to back away from where I was and relocated to the other side of the roof, unluckily they could still see what I was doing.

I picked up me cell and rang Bulma again.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Bulma, can ask of you a huge favour?"

"_Sure kiddo, shoot."_

"When I arrive with my class can you, Vegeta and Trunks try not to embarrass me or reveal who or what I am?"

"_Well I can and Trunks can, when Veggie's not around but I can't promise anything solid."_

"Ok, thanks anyway. Oh and Bulma how's Icarus?"

"_He's doing fine, I bet he'll be glad to see you next Monday."_

"Probably, sorry ive got to go, the bells gonna go and I don't want to be late for class."

"_Ok, I'll see you on Saturday, Goten's staying over until Sunday evening, Your Mom's picking him up so you should come and you can stay over on Sunday. Then on Monday you can just mingle in the city until your class arrives."_

"Thanks Bulma, but please don't embarrass me."

I ended the call and suddenly felt three eyes on me.

"Gohan, who was that, your girlfriend?" Erasa said jokingly.

"Nope, that's just A family friend."

"Oh." They said, obviously thinking that it was more than what I meant it to be.

The bell suddenly burst into its chorus of sound waves we all walked back to class, Gym was after roll call so it would be fun. I really wanted to show off so I wasn't just "the nerd" but I'd have to reel in my ki for that and that's just boring.

"Right then!" the coach shouted, "Who here has any Martial Arts Training?"

I saw Videl step forwards as well as three other males, one of them Sharpener, I also stepped forwards, to everyone's shock.

"Right, you five each name off and tell us which training style you taught under." He asked.

"Videl Satan, Satan training school of Martial Arts."

"Sharpener Lead, Satan training school of Martial Arts."

"James Davidson, Satan training school of Martial Arts."

The other boy stepped back after saying he had only had two lessons from a friend.

"Gohan Son, Turtle Hermit style Martial Arts, Demon Style Martial arts and my own developed style." After finishing everyone's jaws hit the floor, they looked as if they'd seen not one but ten ghosts.

"Right then." Coach said regaining his composure. "Mr. Son, seeing as you have been taught by the Turtle hermit, you and Mr. Lead with spar in the first ring, Miss. Satan and Mr. Davidson with spar in the second."

All four of us went to our respective rings. I began to stretch as normal and Sharpener did the same, I began to crack my knuckles slowly and intimidatingly and I smiled at Sharpener.

"Oi! Brains, no bad blood okay?"

"Sure." I responded crouching into my stance.

"Lead, you may have a problem." Coach warned. "That stance is flawless, kid how long have you done martial arts?"

"About 13 years."

"Mr. Lead, how about you?"

"3 and a half sir."

"Sir?" I asked quickly dropping my stance.

"Yes?"

"Can I remove my shirt so it doesn't get damaged?"

"Sure."

"Trying to impress someone Brains?" Sharpener taunted.

"Nope." I said removing my shirt, "Just getting comfy."

"Holy Shit!" someone shouted from the sides, "The Nerd's ripped like a god."

"QUIET!" Coach yelled. "Are all fighters ready?"

We all nodded in response, "Begin!"

Sharpener jumped from his stance while I still bowed respectfull removing my shirt, "Just getting comfy."

"Holy Shit!" someone shouted from the sides, "The Nerd's ripped like a god."

"QUIET!" Coach yelled. "Are all fighters ready?"

We all nodded in response, "Begin!"

Sharpener jumped from his stance while I still bowed respectfully. As his fist swung around his body I lifted myself onto my left leg and jumped over him. Then I jabbed him lightly in the back of the neck and he dropped like a sack of potatoes. Out cold.

I bowed to his unconscious body and turned to the other fight, Videl was on the assault but Davidson's techniques were rather solid, defensively. I began to redress and saw that Sharpener was groaning, waking up from his slumber.

"Hey you okay?" I asked him after he recovered, I offered him my arm and he grasped it and again being as light as possible pulled the man up.

"Okay can anyone tell me why each those who won did?"

"Because Gohan's had a longer time of training than Sharpener."

"Is that true Mr. Son?"

"Well I stopped training seriously 7 years ago, so maybe."

"Seven years and your stance is still flawless, wow."

"What of Miss. Satan's victory?"

"Because she's her father's daughter."

"Okay class dismissed."

**How was that Guys, hopefully this will get a good response with readers. I know it is sort of cliché but I may include Mirai if I feel like it even just as a cameo. But yeah I hope you enjoyed this and please read the next chapter if it is up.**

**This is The Abyssal Darnkess sinking into the abyss.**


	2. Chapter 2: I'm so Dead!

**LONGEST WORD COUNT OF ANY STORY I'VE EVER DONE (I HAVE ANOTHER ACCOUNT) 3,023 WORDS OF STORY!**

**Hey Guys, thanks for reading the first chapter if you did, if you haven't please read it, it will make me happy and then I'll post more story. I hope that someone will eventually review this but until then I give you Chapter 2. Enjoy**

**I also should have told you all this, the day that Gohan is on is Wednesday, and the Field trip is on Monday. Also Gohan is cockier and has better social skills than in the cannon, he isn't Saiyaman or any sort of super hero but he wants to be. This is also his first week at school.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT; if I did they would have a sequel by now.**

**Why me, Why me! Chapter 2**

_**Chapter 2: I'm so Dead!**_

Gohan POV

After quickly escaping the gym before anyone else, I hurriedly got out and reached my final class of the day, Senior Mathematics. I knew this was going to be easy so I nonchalantly walked into the classroom. After sitting where I usually sat I noticed that in my rush to the class, no one else had arrived.

"Excuse me, this classroom is for the Senior Mathematics group, who are you, you aren't one of my regular students?"

"Sorry ma'am, my name is Gohan Son, I'm a new student." I said.

"I'm Miss Overshawl; it is very nice to meet you Mr. Son."

After that all of the other students began to file into the class, some in groups, some on their own. I was surprised to see that Videl had taken this class too. She sat next to me and just got her textbook out.

"Umm. Miss. Overshawl, I don't have a textbook." I said after raising my arm.

"Well, I'm afraid that there aren't any spare textbooks, so for now you'll just have to share with Miss. Satan."

I looked over to her and smiled, my arms casually going to the back of my neck.

After that the class went very fast, it turned out that I didn't need the textbook. I had already passed the exam for this course after learning what the topics were. So I casually began to doodle in the back of my exercise book, Videl noticed and looked at me as if I had grown four heads.

"Why aren't you doing the work?"

"I've already done the exam for this so why do I need to do this again?" I replied.

That shut her up and so she carried on with her questions and then suddenly asked me, "Can you help me with some of these questions?"

"Sure, I guess since I have nothing else to do."

"So which ones are right?"

I quickly scanned through her work and literally was shocked, out of the 50 or so questions we had been given Videl only screwed up on 2.

"All of them except numbers 4 and 29."

"What did I do wrong then, mister brainiac?"

"Well on number 4 you've divided the number on the left side of the equation without carrying that trait over to the other side leaving you with an answer less than 5, when it should be… 12.783."

"And the other one?" she said after rectifying her mistake.

"You added 5 instead of subtracting it."

She just stared at the book as if it was talking, her mouth forming the very amusing "O" shape of recognition and of shock to her mistake.

After that the class carried on with me and Videl going through all of what she had done.

*3 hour later*

After flying for around twenty minutes, I'd decided to take a detour and see what was happening in West City, also to see if Bulma could help me out in my predicament.

After waiting at the door, a familiar holographic image appeared in front of me.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Son, is there anything I can do to assist you with?"

"Could you let me in, Sigma?"

"Certainly Doctor." He replied in his monotone voice, and the front door simply opened.

After wandering around the hallways for a while I ran into Bulma.

"Hey Bulma." I said happily.

"What's up kiddo?"

"Can I have some advice?"

"Sure, shoot."

"Well there is someone at school who I seem really attracted to, but she is so annoying and I'm confused to what I should do."

"Well, from all of that, I think that you, Gohan Son, are love struck." She said playfully poking me in my chest.

"Goddammit!" I exclaimed angrily, clenching my fists, "Don't mess me around Bulma, I can't let anyone see my Saiyan Side, you should know that!"

"Don't worry," she said giving me a hug, "I'll make sure that Trunks and Vegeta are out of your hair most of the time, Ok?"

"Thanks Bulma, you really are the greatest!"

"I'm your Godmother, of course I'm great." She replied chuckling.

My watch suddenly beeped, and I realised that my time, even though it was with family, was up. I dashed out of the house and flew off towards home, and towards food.

After arriving home I was suddenly engulfed by a small blob of orange and blue. Goten.

"GOHANWILLYOUCOMEOUTANDPLAYWITHMEPLEEEEAAAAASE?" he asked excitedly, speaking so fast that I nearly couldn't understand what the squirt was saying.

"Give me a few minutes to talk with mom about school and then we'll see, 'kay?"

"I guess so." He said, slightly dejected. I got into the small building that was my home.

"Hey mom! I'm home!" I exclaimed and suddenly I was engulfed by my mother hugging me.

"Mom?" I asked, she usually was shouting at me for being late.

"Sorry Gohan, I just had a bad time shopping today."

"Why, what happened?"

"I had to carry the shopping home in my arms after the bags broke." She said unhappily, I kicked myself for being worried, she was a fighter.

"Didn't Goten help?"

"Of course he did, the little champ." She smiled fondly at the both of us.

"Oh and Gohan, Tea will be ready in about half an hour."

"Okay mom."

As soon as I was outside the little orange, sugar crazed sibling of mine attacked. It was an easily blocked attack.

"Come on, Goten, really? As if that would have hit me." I said, becoming my regular self, not the small insignificant nerd of the class. Then I retaliated with a swift under swung punch, knocking him into a tree about half a mile away, since he hadn't learnt how to fly he couldn't stop himself.

"HEY GOHAN, NO FAIR!" He yelled from his current placement. I flew over and pulled the squirt out of the tree he was unluckily buried in.

"How wasn't it fair, you said last time that I went easy on you, you also said that you didn't want that, make up your mind squirt." I said the last part laughing my socks off.

We carried on sparring until mom shouted us for dinner.

We cannonballed home and before mom had even gotten back into the kitchen; both of us were right behind her, mouths watering etc. After tea though we decided that I was to have study period until about 8:00.

"Mom?"

"Yes?" she replied.

"You know how we know Bulma and her family personally?"

"Yes, of course, why?"

"Well there's this field trip with school to Capsule Corps and I was wondering, seeing as we know them and most of CC anyway, could I be excused from it?"

"ABSOLUTLEY NOT!" she roared at me, making my brother actually shiver.

"Okay, okay, okay!" I exclaimed as she pulled out the dreaded pan.

"That's better, no go on, you need to study." She said shooing me out to my room.

After I got to my room I realised that it was nearly 5:30 so I knuckled down into my studies, occasionally gazing up at the stars from my window, hoping that Dad was watching me, hoping he was proud of me, for my failure. I bit back tears once more and tried to get back to my studies.

Videl POV

As I gazed up at the stars (A/N YES THE SAME STARS "WOOP DE DOO") I noticed that it was becoming rather late, I was sitting in my old chair on my balcony, and it was rather nice outside though. Usually there would be some sort of reporter or paparazzi around my house.

'Oh yeah, Dad's away in Majorca getting some more merchandising possibilities, Urgh!'

I absolutely hated what my dad was, he never spent any time with me for me, it was all about his image and his pride, wasn't a man's child meant to be their pride, apparently not with my dad.

I was outside for about an hour, my thoughts drifting for Erasa's shopping scandal's we had talked about today to Gohan's outrageous behaviour this morning. It was weird, I know that he's really clever so surely being able to go to _the _Capsule Corps would be his dream come true. Apparently not. Also In the week that I had known him, Gohan never swore, not once. So maybe this friend of his knows something about the field trip. I theorised. Then my thoughts went from him to what might happen on the trip, how Gohan would actually react, would he be excited like the rest of us or would he be annoyed like he was in class.

After another half an hour of musing I decided it was time to hit the hay. After cleaning myself up for sleep I remembered that I would have to leave my communicator off for tomorrow and Friday, I couldn't miss any classes before the trip.

Gohan POV

"BIGBRO, BIGBRO! ITTIMETOWAKEUP!" Was all I heard, I usually was woken by my alarm, then I realised I had broken it on Tuesday morning after I slammed my hand through it.

"Hey Goten." I said groggily moving him off of me, after getting up he had dashed away, probably because mom might of threatened him with "no breakfast until Gohan's awake." It worked every time.

I realised that today we had double Gym and if we were on Martial Arts, I was going to be comfy, so I grabbed two of my Gi's, my Blue one with the red sash and red wristbands, and my orange one with the blue undershirt, blue Martial Arts boots and blue wristbands. I'd probably end up wearing that because the undershirt, boots and wristbands were weighted at 400 kilos for the shirt, 200 for each boot and 100 for each wristband. Plus my weight of 100 kilos, I just hoped the stage wouldn't break. It was a ton of weight, literally. So with that in mind I grabbed them and my specially made gym bag. My other bag and got changed into my clothes after a quick shower.

"Sorry I took so long, I had to find this," I said to mom, holding up my gym bag, as I entered the kitchen, inhaling the beautiful smells from the food.

"Oh, its fine dear, I knew that you would eventually want to show off to the girls in the school, I can see all of my Grandbabies." She said dreamily, I on the other hand had fallen on my ass completely baffled by my mom's train of thought.

"MOM! It's for Gym class, I'm taking the weighted Gi so I have some decent training, seeing as we are doing Martial Arts." I moaned at her.

"Well hurry up, your breakfast is going cold."

I glanced over at the table piled with at least 30 plates, the first thought that went through me was: 'Yum!' So me and Goten dug into our awesome breakfast and all too soon I had to leave for school.

*Twenty Minutes Later*

After arriving behind the school, I quickly rushed around the building and walked to class.

(A/N IN THIS FAN FIC THERE IS NO SAIYAMAN! SORRY TO ALL SAIYAMAN FANS, I'M SO SORRY.(P.S A LITTLE DOCTOR WHO REFERENCE THERE)

When I entered the homeroom, I saw tons of people and surprisingly Videl was here too, usually she wasn't in until I was, but she looked like she had been here for ages. I got to my seat and saw that she was looking over the Maths homework we had been given.

"Hey, you alright Videl?" I asked curious to see what mood she was in today.

"Yeah, I'm fine, how are you?" she replied, in a surprisingly happy tone.

"I'm great, also I'm looking forward to first period." I replied smiling like a crazy man.

"Why? I thought you said you weren't violent?"

"I'm not; I'm just not a pacifist."

"So, how long ago did you start making your own style?"

"About three months."

"How well is it going?"

"Alright, I guess." I replied, just as our homeroom teacher walked through the door.

"Alright class, settle down."

As he went through the register I noticed that Videl was now sitting in Erasa's seat and she was sitting where Videl used to. I nodded at her and she gave me a knowing grin. I just smiled back.

"Miss. Satan?"

"Here, sir."

"Mr. Smith?"

"Here, sir."

"Mr. Son?"

"Here, sir." I replied, he actually looked up to see that I was in the room.

"Well done Mr. Son, I see that the conversation that we had after yesterday's roll call gave you some initiative to get here earlier."

With that I got a few sniggers and a few funny glances but the teacher carried on with roll call.

"I'll talk to you in class." Videl whispered to me, I just smiled the goofy 'Son Grin' at her.

*Ten Minutes Later*

All of the males went to the changing rooms first, I arrived with the last bunch which usually consisted of the nerds, the geeks and the unpopular ones, so when the others saw me getting changed they were rather surprised that when I dropped one of my boots it landed with a boom, and when I picked it up, the floor beneath it was cracked and slightly dented.

(A/N I KNOW THIS IS DIFFERENT TO THE LAST GYM CLASS BUT THAT WAS MY ERROR, WHEN I RE-WRITE THIS I'LL EDIT THAT MISTAKE.)

After we were finished changing, we had a roll call. Then we were asked to go out to the gym. After holding the door open for some guys, the girls began to file out of their changing room, so I stood by the door, as a gentleman should and held it open for them. Surprisingly Videl wasn't at the front of the girls. I quickly spotted her, right at the very back, with Erasa being her bubbly self, wittering away while Videl just nodded when necessary. I smiled, she was always focused on something, and Erasa's chatting never stopped that.

After we left I started chatting and when we arrived some of the jocks made comments of how I was with Videl and Erasa, causing all three of us to turn a bright shade of crimson. Sharpener on the other hand looked royally pissed. (Gohan pun intended.) Erasa just looked back at him with a weak smile.

"RIGHT EVERYONE, I WANT YOU FOR THE FIRST HALF AN HOUR TO DO AS MANY LAPS AROUND OUR TRACK, YOU MAY NOT STOP BUT YOU MAY WALK IF NECCESARY."

Everyone got into positions, I stayed with the back of the group, trying hard not to have any of the girls latch onto my arms which they were constantly staring at.

When the whistle was blown I jogged ahead gaining speed and eventually overtaking the jocks and other athletes of the class.

After ten minutes nearly everyone apart from me, Videl, Sharpener, some guy called John and that guy James from gym class yesterday, had stopped and began to walk or jog, even the jocks.

After twenty, it was just me and Videl running still. Sharpener had been jogging for about three minutes and the others had dropped out and were walking.

At the twenty ninth minute, I was the only one still running anfd everyone else was walking apart from Videl who was still jogging.

"ALL RIGHT, TIME'S UP, MR. SHINTO HERE HAS BEEN KEEPING THE NUMBERS OF LAPS YOU HAVE BEEN DOING, AND HE'LL BE BACK IN TEN MINUTES TO SEE HOW EACH PERSON DID!" Coach bellowed at us, some of the girls actually flinched.

"RIGHT, MR. SON AND MISS. SATAN, SEEING AS YOU TWO HAVE THE MOST EXPERIENCE WITH MARTIAL ARTS HERE, YOU SHALL PICK TWO OTHERS AND THEY SHALL PICK TEAMS FOR GENERAL SPARRING PRACTICE, EACH TEAM MEMBER WILL NUMBER OFF AND SPAR WITH THE OTHER TEAM WHO HAS THAT NUMBER UNDERSTOOD?"

"Yes Coach!" we replied.

"You go first Videl." I said to her.

"Okay then, I choose Sharpener as team 1's team chooser."

"Right, then I'll choose, James." I said pointing at the guy, they both had a similar ki signature so would be good as sparring partners.

After ten minutes of people being chosen and then numbering off, coach came over to us.

"Right, Mr. Son, between us, you probably have more experience of sparring here than myself, Miss. Satan you as well. So what I'd like you two to do is evaluate each person's stance and how to fix it then go to the other team and see if there is any flaws with them, if so tell that person what they need to adjust, okay?"

We both nodded in confirmation.

"Videl, which team do you want to help first?"

"I'll take team 2, that okay?"

"Yeah, sure." I smiled, knowing that this was going to be a fun twenty minutes or so.

First up for me was Sharpener.

"Hey, no bad blood?" he asked curious to my answer.

"I said okay to that and I'm still fine with that, you?"

"Yeah. So then what do I need to do?"

"Well me and Videl are going through everyone adjusting their stances."

"so what about mine?"

"Tilt you rear leg a bit further in and then put your forward hand further to you face."

"Cheers."

*Twenty minutes later*

"How did you know how to make each stance flawless?" Videl whispered to me, obviously adgitated by her lack of work for the team 1.

"Second Nature." I said smiling, she glared so I just shrugged at her.

"RIGHT! YOU SHALL NOW SPAR WITH YOUR ALLOCATED PARTNER FORM FIFTEEN MINUTES, IF YOU SUSTAIN ANY INJURY STOP THE SPAR, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

"Yes Coach!" came the chorus of the class.

"MR. SON AND MISS. SATAN WILL EVALUATE EACH SPAR AND DECIDE IF YOU ARE BEING RECKLESS, WHILE I GO BACK TO MR. SHINTO, TO SEE THE RESULTS OF THE LAPS."

Quietly to us he said, "Keep them in check, shout if necessary."

I must have smirked like Vegeta because Videl suddenly paled.

**TO GUEST WHO NAMED HIMSELF TOM: HERE IS MORE! :D**

**OHHH! CLIFFHANGER. Sorry I couldn't resist, but will Gohan shout or will he yell?**

**Reviews are loved and what not, but PM about storyline are Adored, so please do either.**

**This is The Abyssal Darkness, fading into the Abyss.**


	3. Chapter 3: To my Doom!

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chapters. I hope that this one will be as good if not better than those. Also may I point out that anyone who is willing to beta this story or work with me to finish it can give me a PM if they desire to do so.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT or Dragonball Z Kai. If I did it would be EPIC.**

**Let us begin with Chapter 3.**

**Why me, Why me! Chapter 3**

_**Chapter 3:To my Doom!**_

Gohan POV

After making sure no one misbehaved as asked we began to spar, myself lightly, so I didn't hurt Videl. She on the other hand was going all out and was making my life easier; she was becoming agitated by the fact that since we had started about 5 minutes ago, she still hadn't been able to hit me without me blocking it.

"Grrr… Stop blocking me, fight already."

"Maybe I'm practising my Blocking techniques?"

"Still, fight me, I'm becoming rather impatient."

"ALRIGHT CLASS!" Coach shouted, surprising all of us.

"The results for the Lap numbers have been sorted, everyone form a line towards Mr. Shinto." He ordered. I made sure that I was at the back of the line.

Videl, Sharpener and Erasa joined me so we waited as people received their results.

After waiting ten minutes we got to the teacher. He looked up at Sharpener first and then trailed his finger down the list.

"Mr. Lead, you had a total number of 25 laps."

"Okay, thank you sir." He said, to my surprise, I rarely saw Sharpener thank people.

"Miss. Roober, you have a grand total of 13 laps."

"Thank you sir." She said in her usual sing-song voice.

"Miss. Satan, you ran for 37 laps."

"Okay, cheers sir." She said smiling, probably because she beat most of the class.

"Ahh. Mr. Son, before I give you your result, just tell me, how do you do it?"

"Uhh… Do what sir?"

"Run for a total of 62 laps."

"Just don't stop."

*Ten minutes later*

While the rest of the class had moved on to basic sparring, me, Videl, Sharpener and James, just relaxed, me and Videl started talking technique and how I was making my own style of Martial Arts. From the other side of the field we saw Erasa sparring sadly with Angela Bell, the class' most obnoxious student. I nudged Videl, then gestured over to Erasa.

"Oh, that's really cruel Gohan." She said slapping my arm playfully.

"So, anyway, how many laps did you get?"

"I got 37 laps, what about you?"

"I only got 62 done."

Then she exploded into fits of "buts" and "what's".

Then the bell rang for the end of first period, I realised, I had my non weighted Gi on. Rushing over to coach I just asked if I could use the bathroom.

About five minutes later I came out in a more comfortable Gi, it was my favourite of my many Gi's.

The rest of the class went rather quickly and Coach came into the changing room while we were changing to talk about some sort of tournament, I wasn't really paying attention as I was changing.

**BOOM**

"What was that?" Coach asked looking around at us.

"My shirt sir, sorry about that."

"Your shirt?!" he asked.

"I picked it up and underneath it the floor was now cracked like a spider's web.

"What's that thing made of?"

"Some sort of dense carbon poly something alloy mixed in with the cotton."

"So, how much does it way, Nerd-boy?" some jock shouted out, even though they all knew I was muscular, they must have thought I was on steroids or something.

"This," I said gesturing to the shirt, "About 100 kilos, my wristbands about 100 each and my boots are 200 each."

"Yeah right." Another jock shouted, coach being gobsmacked just gawked.

"Would you like to put it on then?" I taunted, this was going to be funny, he wouldn't even be able to lift it.

The jock in general was Mark Fontain, some weird jock who had aspirations of becoming a football captain. After staring at me, he gulped, I just gestured my shirt, he then hooked his arms under the thing and pulled upwards, as predicted nothing happened.

"Do you want a hand?" I said again taunting him.

In the end he just gave up so I picked it up and put it in my bag.

*One hour later*

Videl POV

After our third lesson all of us gathered on the roof. Gohan being the speedy person he now is was there before we even left the first floor of the building. We arrived on the roof about five minutes later to see Gohan just sat down patting his stomach.

"Hey, Gohan, was that all your lunch or just part 1?" I asked jokingly as we arrived.

He looked at us like we were monsters.

"What, you guys brought Part 2?"

"No Brains." Sharpener sighed.

We sat around talking about anything and everything for the rest of lunch. That is until Erasa brought up a topic I wanted to talk about but without forcing him to.

"Hey, Gohan?!" she called in her bubbly voice.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"How did you become so fast and strong but you eat tons?"

"High metabolism and I exercise before school and after, well after I've done my homework."

"So what kind of exercise is it, Brains?" Sharpener asked, Gohan must be doing something right as he was peaking even Sharpener's interest.

"Umm… well it's a mix of Swordsmanship, err… survival skills and umm… Martial Arts."

"So as well as being a super genius you're also a fighter?" Erasa cut in.

"Yes and no." he replied, I knew by that he wasn't hiding anything but he was at the same time.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Well yes I am a fighter, but only when I need to be, when I'm not I'm just plain old Gohan, the guy who's smarter than many people." He sighed in defeat.

Gohan POV

"Well yes I am a fighter, but only when I need to be, when I'm not I'm just plain old Gohan, the guy who's smarter than many people." I sighed. This maybe wasn't the best idea but there wasn't anything human that I could do to stop it.

"Okay… so when do you need to be a fighter?" Videl asked, almost like she was interrogating me.

"When I need to protect my family… and my friends." I sighed again, I really didn't need this conversation.

"You sound upset, like you failed at something before, come on Gohan, we're your friends you can tell us you know."

"Thanks guys, but no thanks, I won't talk about it because it's bad for my own health, my doctor told me to try to talk when I'm not going to get angry and I don't need that… you three don't either."

"Was this thing traumatic?" Erasa asked, giving me a kind supportive smile.

"Yeah, I was eleven."

"One last question, why do you need to and not want to?"

"Because, apart from two men I know, I'm meant to be the strongest out of our family and friends."

"How strong are these men?"

"You said one question, and I'm not allowed to speak for them." I snapped. I gathered up my things and walked away, I needed me time not them time.

The rest of the day went surprisingly fast, I kept my head down as much as possible and did my work to the best that I could do, which may have been better than the teacher.

After saying a quick farewell to my friends I went straight towards the Lookout, rather than Bulma's.

"Hey Gohan!" my small Namekian friend, Dende said, happy to see me after so long.

"Hey, how are you man, it's been a few months since I was here."

"I'm fine, I wish I could say the same for you, I saw what happened at your school, I tried to help but my abilities only go so far."

"I know, but thank you for trying. Do you know where Piccolo is by any chance?"

"Yeah, he's inside."

"Cheers Dende, your awesome."

I clapped him on the back and then using my Saiyan abilities rushed towards my former sensei.

"Good Afternoon Gohan." Was all he said, not moving from his meditative position.

"To you as well Piccolo." I said bowing to my sensei, he taught me so much and yet I still had much to learn.

"What is it that troubles you Gohan?"

"How… but…what?" I stuttered.

"I know you are troubled, your ki is in flux, which happenes when you are troubled or angry, but your voice tells me that your anger isn't here." He explained, since he fused with Kami and that other Namekian, Nail, Piccolo had become not only wise, but more compassionate and empathetic.

"I'm having trouble at school, there are these people, maybe friends, and they've seen how fast I am when my power is at a minimum and how strong too. They want to know more… but… but I'm scared." I said, my voice breaking near to the end.

I slumped to the floor my head resting on my knees, when a familiar arm did something I never thought it would do, it hugged me.

(A/N Piccolo is definitely more O.C than cannon, but these FF aren't always Cannon are they.)

After a minute of me breaking down into tears, it pulled away. Obviously this was the most fatherly thing Piccolo could do, without trying to be my dad.

*Half an hour later*

"Hey mom, I'm home!" I said, my tears from earlier discarded and my emotions back in check.

"Hey Gohan." My mom said, smiling at me as if she'd won the lottery.

"Are you alright mom?"

"Yeah, I've just heard some great news."

"What?" this peaked my interest; mom's good news was usually about schooling or the Z warriors.

"Satan city police department are recruiting young men and women, from highschools to be a part of their young person's programme."

My face instantly dropped. A scowl set in place.

"Night mom." I mumbled and walked off, I didn't need that."

I stalked off to my room thinking over what had happened to my life since Cell.

I had passed my doctorate in mechanical engineering at the age of 14, to mom's obviously excitement, I had gained a job, lab and work at Capsule Corps at the age of 15 and had been working since, and also studying for my other doctorates too. My life it seemed was entirely devoted to work. Goten made sure it wasn't, when I passed my Doctorate he was only 4 so he was relatively loud, but I couldn't be harsh on him, or the Frying Pan of Doom would leave it's mark.

I had chosen to spar with him once he was 6, he had made sure that I was in good shape, for a Saiyan, and he had made friends with Trunks. When I looked at my little brother I saw Dad, and how selfless he was, Goten, much like dad, didn't care if he had to do chores as long as he knew who he was helping. He hated it when people took advantage of him, dad did too. It was weird, like Goten was an absolute Carbon copy of Dad.

Then came the joys of high school. Basically I was there to socialise, but I needed good grades so I could get to college for my other degrees. I guess in the week and a half that I had been there I had made some friends, Sharpener, Erasa and Videl. But I just couldn't shake the feeling that if they knew who or what I was they'd use that as either an excuse not to know me or to try and use my unknown fame to their advantage. I hated people who did that.

I pondered the police Young person's programme; maybe it would be good for me, especially for a reference for college. Also I might be able to turn the tables on crime in the city, that would help more people, I wanted to protect my friends and family, I even said that today, so why couldn't I protect those in the city? Because fame wasn't my thing, that was more of a Satan thing.

But surely I could give the credit to the police department. I had made my decision. I would give a shot for a week maybe two, then see how it was, after the field trip to Capsule Corps of course.

Videl POV

I really was confused about Gohan, first off he acts like a common class nerd, then yesterday he begins to show what he is actually like, but then today, it was weird, like he was hiding something, against his will. Maybe he was, but maybe I was being overdramatic. I didn't know, but what I did know is that this next week was the field trip to Capsule Corps. I would get to the bottom of Gohan's secrets; he will tell me why he's being so weird. I promised that to myself. As daughter of the World's saviour I had an image to uphold, even if my dad was a complete fool sometimes.

I had like yesterday done all of my homework and had been talking to Erasa about Gohan's weird behaviour. Instead of the usual remarks of "you fancy him" and "Don't deny it" she actually wanted to find out too.

I turned to my TV and decided to watch some silly show about a young man who gains an extra soul by passing through a village destroyed by bandits. After a few hours of watching that and other TV shows, it was 9 at night so I got ready to sleep and then I laid down on my bed. Sleep engulfed me, I must have been tired.

*Two hours later*

Gohan POV

I was dreaming, I had to be, there was no way that Cell was back, no.

"Hello again, Saiyan!" it exclaimed at me. I suddenly felt weak.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed, jolting upright. I looked around my surroundings, thankfully, it was my room. I relaxed my muscles and laid back down. This dream was a usual one, it occurred every so often and it always pained me like this. Mom knew not to bother me while I was having nightmares, only because I didn't want to hurt her. Or hurt Goten. The only ones who could usually stop me if I got out of hand were Vegeta and Piccolo. They had helped when it first began, thankfully though, I regained control and it stopped.

I trained my thoughts on sleep just as I had been taught and was sleeping within minutes.

*A few hours later*

A small object jumped on my chest pushing the air out of me, then it began to yell, "GOHANGOHANGOHAN, GETUPGETUPGETP!" I swatted the thing on my chest off of me, hearing a slight crunch as it hit the wall. I began getting up, the small thing being Goten, happy with his mission walked out for his breakfast. After a brief shower I gathered my things for school and my things for going to Bulma's. My mom had decided that I was staying the whole weekend, which meant nothing good for me, I'd probably be sparring my ass off.

After packing a few items that I had on me where ever I stayed, I rushed to the table and as always basically inhaled my food.

"Thanks mom! That was great!" I exclaimed feeling full.

"You're welcome, now hurry up, you need to get to school."

"Okay see you tomorrow." I said grabbing my bags and rushed outside, to school.

After arriving at school I ran into Videl again, I had a knack for doing that.

"Oh… Videl, I'm so sorry, here." I said offering her my arm, and she pulled herself up.

"Hey." I said grinning while I scratched the back of my head.

"How do you stay upright each time this happens?" she asked after just gawking.

"Training, I guess."

"One last question, please?" she asked, smiling, that was new, she rarely smiled at people but I nodded whilst we walked towards the lockers.

"How come you never show off your body? I mean you're more ripped that Sharpener."

"I don't like it when people just stare at me for what I have compared to what I am." I said sternly.

We carried on to class after ditching what we didn't need in the lockers.

*Six hours later*(A/N Can't have another chapter of school when this is about a field trip can we?)

After leaving school behind, I made sure that no-one would see me. I grabbed my only capsule and popped it, throwing it to the ground nearby. After the small cloud of smoke dissipated I saw before me, a beautiful machine, my machine. I had been one of the five scientists working on this model of the Jetcopter. It was sleek and had more seating space than before, well the family model did. This model was like Videl's model. The differences being that it was sleeker, faster, easier to handle and was coloured an awesome Orange, similar to my Gi. I quickly got in it stowing all my things in the seat next to me, and took off, to doom.

**Yeah that's all for this chapter folks, I know its smaller than before but I have a large chapter hopefully next so it will make up for it. **

**The reason I didn't go through the school day was, like I said before, this is about Gohan's troubles at CC not his school life, maybe after CC I'll give you a School part.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review it.**

**This is The Abyssal Darkness, fading into the Abyss.**


	4. Chapter 4: Respect your new Teacher

**Hey Dudes and Dudettes, (new words, I love it!) today or whenever you're reading this is Chapter 4, please enjoy it, I hope you have been enjoying it, well because you're reading part 4 of it. Today will be the day that OSH go to CC but I have a flashback for you as well, I should have put it in chapter 3 but completely forgot about the idea so enjoy.**

**Why me, Why me! Chapter 4**

_**Chapter 4: Respect your new teacher!**_

Videl POV

All of us had gathered outside school for the field trip to Capsule Corps, except Gohan. At school he did something no one expected him to do, he swore and slammed his head not just on to the desk, but through it. So why wasn't the nerd here?

"Hey babe, what's wrong?" Sharpener asked, trying to wrap his arm around my waist. I decided that today he wouldn't survive my assault, so I kicked him in the bollocks, then when he was on the ground I kicked him in the face. Needless to be said, he'd have a sore jaw for a while.

"Hey Videl!" Erasa called out and gave me a hug, I didn't object, I mean how can you, she had been my best friend since kindergarten, there was no way I could stop "Hurricane Erasa" as she was dubbed back then.

"Hey." I responded weakly. Suddenly this trip didn't seem as bad; I mean who wants to spend a month at CC. I knew now that I did.

"Has anyone seen Gohan?" I asked our little group, curious to see if he was just hiding. This didn't go un-noticed by our teacher.

"Miss. Satan, Mr. Son will be rendezvousing with us at West City, he does live in the 439 Mountain District, so it will be easier for him to just travel there." The teacher concluded. 'He's hiding something, I know it.' I thought to myself.

As the teacher walked over to the coach, the bus driver grabbed a megaphone and yelled: "Those of you wanting to get to Capsule Corps get your stuff in the coach, NOW!"

We all quickly complied to the gruff, angry driver and before we knew it we were on our way, Gohan was waiting there, so while we had an hour and a half coach trip, he was already probably there, probably making a fool out of himself.

No POV

In fact Gohan was doing the exact opposite, he was still in bed, even though it wasn't his normal bed, it was his bed and it was as comfy, if not comfier so he enjoyed the relaxing feeling of the sheets, duvet and pillows.

"BRAT GET OUT OF BED THIS INSTANT OR PREPARE TO DIE!" Vegeta yelled at the unsuspecting boy.

Said boy jumped to his feet and was in a stance that Vegeta knew all too well. His stance mirrored his fathers. After a sudden growth spurt at 14, Gohan's old style was beginning to become clumsy and defective, so like any of the Z-fighters he remoulded his fighting style, it just happened to be the exact way his father's was like.

Gohan POV

"What do you want Vegeta?" I asked the former tyrant, he annoyed me at the majority of the time, but today I needed to focus and relax, especially the last one.

**Flashback to Friday Morning**

"Well Mr. Son, what is it you would like to talk about?" the teacher asked me.

"Well, sir, it's about the field trip next week. I'm not able to go," I said leaving a space for his reaction.

"How come?"

"As a student." I finished. His surprise still made me laugh, I had told him on Wednesday that I was family friends with Bulma's family and still he acts like I've just told him again.

"As a student?" he questioned.

"I have a job as a scientist at Capsule Corps and Bulma wants me to escort the students around until the first week is over, then I can join the class as a student."

"Umm… Okay… I guess…I guess I cannot stop that."

"Cheers sir. I shall see you on Monday." I said jogging off to my class

** End Flashback**

A few minutes later I was at Bulma's table with young Trunks and Vegeta awaiting our ordered food. Thankfully Bulma hadn't cooked in years and now had her robots cooking replicas of mom's cooking. It was tasty, maybe not as tasty as usual but it sufficed.

About an hour later the coach arrived with my class. 'It's show time!' I thought to myself.

No POV

Gohan left them for about ten minutes so they could get all of their belongings off of the bus, once they had done so and he heard the coach drive off, he unlocked the door adjusted his lab coat and prepared for the worst.

"Welcome to Capsule Corps!" he said to the crowd of confused students.

"Gohan?!" many of them exclaimed, including the young Miss. Videl Satan.

"I'll explain later, but first off, I would like to formally welcome you all to Capsule Corps, Mrs Briefs will be back from an important meeting on Friday so I have been allocated to be your tour guide until she returns." He said before Vegeta walked out.

"Right, brats, you are here because the woman wants you here. This is my home so none of this crap with my wife, touch her, no, even try and flirt with her, and you'll have nothing but a torso and head, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!" He yelled at the group, some looked at the small but beefy man in surprise, others in fear. Gohan just laughed.

"Vegeta, you've made your point, I'm sure that won't happen, go do your thing, okay?"

"Whatever Kakka-brat, but you will make sure that they do as they should." With that he stomped off, past a small purple haired kid.

"That is Trunks, Bulma's son, he like his Father, will not hesitate to hurt you if you disobey the rules. I must also state that since you filled out the waivers given to you, we at Capsule Corps are not responsible for any accidents while you are staying here. Any questions about what I have said?"

Thankful silence filled the air as they all understood that he didn't want and questions about why he was at Capsule Corps.

"Good, Sigma scan the group and give them Visitor passes for the month."

"What of yours Dr. Son, should that be changed once Mrs. Briefs returns?" the voice of the A.I spoke shocking more people.

"No thank you Sigma, I need mine as it is until Bulma says otherwise."

"Confirmed, Dr. Son: Pass level Alpha, Student Visitors: Pass level 0!" Sigma replied in his monotone voice. With that a small tray next to the door opened with an array of cards, each having their own picture of the students. They looked at him with shocked looks, not only did he work at Capsule Corps, but he had the highest clearance card was a doctor and knew the Briefs personally.

Thankfully the teacher stopped the students from just gawking outside all day.

Gohan POV

"Right everyone follow Dr. Son, he's going to help us out with rooms and times, etc."

They all began to flood the door so I quickly got inside before it became clogged and then waited for the scuffle of jocks, geeks, gossipers and then the rest of the class.

"Right, can everyone gather around the table, PLEASE!" I had to yell the last word so everyone could hear me.

"Thank you. Now the system at CC has designated you each a room, you all will share with another member of the class, these cards are access cards to your rooms, similar to these identification cards that I will hand out with them, if you should lose either of those cards, report to either myself, Bulma or Dr. Briefs. If your cards are faulty or do not seem to work the way they did the previous day do the same thing as if you lose them. Now I'm going to do a roll call and after I say your name you shall come up and I shall give you your I.D card and room key. Are we clear on what to do?"

I got a chorus of uninterested yeses and then I began.

**Ten minutes later**

"Alright, has everyone got a card and a key?"

"I got another chorus like before. Alright, gather your luggage, we are going to the rooms."

After about ten minutes of getting to the accommodation block I read out names for each floor and those people left for their rooms.

"Gohan?" Videl asked me.

"Yeah?"

"Where do you stay?"

"Since I'm a family friend I have my own room here."

"Cool, so will you be doing the activities with us?"

"After Bulma come back, but until then I'm your instructor, guardian and teacher."

"So Brains, what do you do here at CC?" Sharpener asked, I thought it was weird that he was curious.

"I'm both aid to Bulma as her vice president and I'm also a section manager, with more projects than you will ever do at school." I said, making my point of school was child's play for me.

"Right, girls, this is your room, enjoy." I said bluntly motioning both Erasa and Videl into their room.

"Sharpener you and Cole have the last room, there."

With that I let everyone settle in.

"KAKKA-BRAT!"

"What do you want Vegeta, I'm busy?"

"You need to fix my machine."

"Why should I?" I said slowly emphasising each word.

"Because the woman isn't here."

"Her name is Bulma, you should know that by now!" I said, raising my voice, Vegeta tried all the time to bully me into doing things, but this month I wouldn't have it, I was a teacher at the moment, not a mechanic.

"Still, fix the GODDAM MACHINE!"

"No." I said calmly to his face, he moved up so he was face to face with me.

"Right now." He raged. His shouting drew a crowd and they all looked at the two of us.

"No." I said calmly once more.

"You will fix my machine or you won't live to see another day!" he bawled.

"Vegeta, when I say no, I don't mean anything else, I mean no!" I said becoming rather bored of the argument, I walked away. Vegeta tried to grab my shoulder but before he did I grabbed his hand, turned to look at him.

"Vegeta remember the last time this happened?"

"Yes, and?"

"I won't think twice next time." I said and walked off.

Videl POV

"I won't think twice next time." Gohan said and walked off.

"I wonder what that was all about?" I asked Erasa.

"Dunno, but I know I like this side of Gohan, the smooth, calm and that aura of 'I don't give a fuck' around him."

I decided to jog after him, when I caught up with him, he was sat down on a couch.

"What happened last time Gohan?"

"He had a broken arm." He replied bluntly.

"So what are we doing after we unpack?"

"I am taking you all on a first class tour of the parts of CC that you are allowed to look in, I also will be taking you all to my lab so you can see first hand what employees of Capsule Corps do."

"Sounds fun, so where will be going first?"

"You will be going to your room to unpack, me, well I'm going to meditate."

"Oh." Was all I said, but Gohan had switched from being slouched on the couch to being in a meditative position.

**Ten minutes later**

"Erasa, where's my shower kit?" I yelled across from the bathroom.

"It's still in your case, do you wannit?" she called back from our room.

"Well, I wouldn't be asking if I didn't." I replied sarcastically.

Today was going to be a long day.

**Hey guys I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long to produce, I have been busy with holiday stuff, so if I haven't updated by Friday I won't update for two weeks, because I'm going to be in Portugal so I can't wait to be back and I'll tell you briefly (Bulma pun definitely intended) how it went.**

**Thank you for all of you who have stayed from the very beginning and I hope you will make it to the very end. Also sorry for the shortness, I've also had a bit of decisions to make and other bits and stuff. So thank you for reading, please be a bunch of awesomeness and review, five stars to everyone who reviews and enjoy the rest of the Summer.**

**This is The Abyssal Darkness fading away into the abyss.**


End file.
